A Father's Love
by Kristen3
Summary: A conversation with an ill David makes Niles realize that he can't worry about David's future. His son has to follow his own path in life. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **I've had the basic idea for this story in my head for awhile now, but I wasn't sure where to go w/ it. I had an ending written that I didn't like. Fortunately, I was able to come up with something I like a lot better. I hope my rewriting paid off! :)

Niles took a deep breath as he prepared to go into his son's room. David had been sick with a horrible cold for the past several days. The usually energetic boy had barely left his bed. When he'd returned home from work this evening, Daphne had informed Niles that David had been waiting to see him all day.

"Can I come in?" Niles softly knocked on the door.

He was answered with a cough and a "yeah."

"How are you feeling?" Niles asked.

David shrugged in response. "I just wish this thing would go away already."

"Unfortunately, germs find the warm environment of the human body quite hospitable. But perhaps that bug would leave you alone if we used a bit of...persuasion." Niles saw his son's confused and disbelieving look. "Here, let me show you." He sat down on the bed and did his best to put on a stern expression. "I'm David's father, and I want to have a word with the microorganisms that have been bothering my son. You need to leave him alone. Go mess with some other kid who doesn't have straight A's! David's Grandpa wants to show him how to throw something called a 'spiral pass' on the football field, but he can't do that with you hanging around. Do you hear me?!" Niles directed his words at David's chest, as if he were giving orders to the sickness inside.

When he returned his gaze to his son's face, Niles was thrilled to see a smile there. "Do you really think that'll work?"

Niles shrugged. "Guess we'll have to see. But at least it made you laugh."

"Yeah," David replied, actually smiling for the first time today.

For a moment, Niles waited to see if his son had anything else on his mind. "Well, I guess you probably want to rest, so I'll leave you alone for now. I'll come see you again later, though."

David's only response was a nod. Niles quietly left the room, hoping his son would be his old self soon. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even see Daphne standing there. "So now you give advice to germs?" Daphne asked, barely holding in her laughter.

Niles shrugged. "I don't know what made me think of that, but it couldn't hurt. I know how he feels. I used to get sick all the time when I was a child. It's got to be so much worse for a kid like David, who actually _wants_ to be outside playing."

"Don't worry about David. He's got a bit of the Moon in him, too. Me brothers used to come down with the most horrible colds and things, and they'd be just fine in a day or two."

Niles kissed his wife. "For once, I'm grateful my son is related to Simon."

Daphne smiled as the kiss ended. "How about a little romantic dinner for two?"

"That sounds wonderful, my love. I never would've imagined all those years ago that Frasier's simple decision to hire someone to look after Dad would lead to this."

Niles had said things like this to her many times over the years, but it never failed to warm Daphne's heart. She often tried to explain to him that she had been new in this country, hardly even able to believe she was working for a man like Frasier Crane. Never in a million years would she have ever thought she'd end up marrying his younger brother! After several more breathless kisses, they broke apart.

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Niles offered. "I'm an expert at chopping vegetables." He grinned.

"I know you are, Darling. But I'll be all right. You work so hard. Let me take care of you for a change."

Niles' first instinct was to argue. Helping Daphne was something he'd promised to do a long time ago, even before the fateful trip to Reno. But he knew his wife was independent, and if she had made up her mind, it would be useless to talk her out of it. He obediently waited in the dining room while Daphne put her kitchen skills to work. There was no denying that she wasn't a gourmet chef, but Niles had gotten used to her cooking. It didn't matter if her dishes weren't up to his usual standard. The important thing was that she did it all out of love.

Just as Daphne emerged, carrying the roast she'd prepared, they both heard footsteps. They turned and were surprised to see David coming down the stairs. "Well, what's brought this on?"

David shrugged at his mother. "I guess I'm feeling a little better." He took his usual place at the table. Both Niles and Daphne were a bit disappointed that their romantic dinner was not to be. But they couldn't be too upset, because the sight of their son smiling like this was more than worth it.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Daphne said as she served her son.

"Yeah. I think maybe I want to be a psychiatrist when I grow up, so I can help people."

Niles' heart warmed at his son's words. There was nothing he'd want more for his son. "That's wonderful, David. I'm sure you'd make a fine psychiatrist someday. But you know, you don't have to do that in order to help people. Your mom helps people, too, as a physical therapist."

"Yeah, I know. But you're so smart, Dad."

A deep sense of pride welled up in Niles. "Well, thank you, son. You've got time to decide what you want to do. Whatever you do, you know your mother and I will be very proud of you."

David blushed. "I know. Hey, maybe when Grandpa helps me learn to throw a spiral, if I practice enough, I can be in the NFL!"

For a moment, Niles had the urge to cringe. When he thought about David's future, football wasn't even on the list. But that wasn't the point. It was David's life, and he had to let his son figure out what _he_ wanted to do.

Daphne saw on her husband's face exactly what he was thinking. She reached across the table and wordlessly squeezed his hand. Even with her psychic powers, Daphne couldn't tell where his son's path would lead. But she wasn't worried, because David had something many boys did not: a father who would love his son unconditionally.

**The End**


End file.
